


Superman

by Snowday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post s01e03 dead in the Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowday/pseuds/Snowday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Barr only has one superhero. Drabble. Post Dead in the Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

Lucas Barr only has one superhero.

It's not Superman or Batman, no his is special, unique, his is real.

Actually if it is up to him Superman can go screw Batman, or Spiderman, or Wolverine or any other of those fictional, half-baked, so-called heroes, because none of them could hold a candle to the real deal: Dean Winchester.

Dean had listened to the words he hadn't said, and he had understood.

Dean hadn't run away, he had jumped right in to danger.

Dean had saved him.

So that's why Lucas only has one superhero, and why he scoffs at those silly comic books that the other kids read.

After all Superman never jumped in to a lake to save him, so Lucas really doesn't have any reason to idolize him anyway.

And besides those tights they all wear really do look ridiculous!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one reposted from my fanfiction.net account.  
> This was written almost 7 years ago.


End file.
